Pokemon Mundo Misteriso: Bajo la Sombra de Darkrai/Audiciones
PRIMERO!! solo hay unos cuantos pokemon a elegir... si quieren inscribirse tendran que elegir los de esta lista... los que estan tarjados estan ocupados Vulpix - Bulbasaur - Charmander - Squirtle - Pikachu - Wigglytuff - Eevee - Chikorita - Cyndaquil - Totodile - Treecko - Torchic - Mudkip - Skitty - Mawile - Turtwig - Chimchar - Piplup - Bidoof - Shinx - Chatot - Munchlax - Riolu - Bunery - Meowt Ficha: Nombre: con apellido ¬¬ Edad: de 12 a 14 Cara MM: del pokemon que eligeron Personalidad: no me vale... "lo que pongo en todas las novelas/realitys" ¬¬ Evolucion: si o no y hasta que evolucion (si esque tienen mas de una) Firma: no tengo que explicar... verdad? -.- Puestos... Prota 1 Nombre: daniela natsuki Edad: 13 Cara MM: [[Archivo:Cara_de_Chikorita.png]] *tengo un secreto para este personaje x3* Personalidad: tierna, amigable y simpatica, pero si la haces enojar..... tambien es muy valiente e inteligente Evolucion: nahhh Firma: '''[[Usuario:Pokefany|Fanny-Chan, el angel de la felicidad]]''' ʚϊɞ '''[[Usuario Discusión:Pokefany|Cuida a tus amigos bajo la llave de tu vida]]''' 22:07 24 feb 2011 (UTC) Prota 2 (pikachu) Nombre: Kari Hagiwara Edad: 13 Cara MM: [[Archivo:Cara de Pikachu hembra.png]] Personalidad:Alegre, amable y muy activa Evolucion: si (ya sabes a cual ¿o tengo que decirla? ED) Firma: --[[Usuario:Kari White|'''★♪♥Kari♥♪★''']][[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'''★♪♥The friendship is beautiful you know?♥♪★''']] 21:13 24 feb 2011 (UTC) Prota 3 (Piplup) Nombre:Slam Tanigawa Cara MM:[[Archivo:Cara_de_Piplup.png]] Edad:13 años Evolucion:Si, hasta Empoleon Personalidad:Es muy amable y generoso y le gusta mucho leer libors y manga.(un pokemon leyendo...)Gracias a la lectura es muy inteligente y haria cualquier cosa por ayudar a sus amigos '''[[Usuario:Megaminon|Mega:Member of Team Aqua]] · '''[[Usuario Discusión:Megaminon|'''¡Unete al equipo''']] 20:29 25 feb 2011 (UTC) Prota 4 (mawile) Nombre: SuShi Candy Edad: de 12 Cara MM: [[Archivo:Cara_de_Mawile.png]] <3 <3 <3 Personalidad: Loca, a veces un poco histérica, amable, problemática, torpe y mandona (sólo con los que no le caen bien) Evolucion: Que crees tú, hasta abomasnow ¬¬ MAWILE NO TIENE!!!! Firma: [[Usuario:Catalina24| Cata/SuShi ]]✿[[Usuario Discusión:Catalina24| Mis mensajes aquí]][[‘ﾟ･✿.｡.:*Guarderia poke*.:｡✿*ﾟ’ﾟ|...Mi guardería]] [[Las aventuras de Sana-San|…Ayuda a Sana-San]][[ La búsqueda de un nuevo mañana :P|…Por último busca la llave del nuevo mañana junto a Cata y sus amigos]] Prota 5 (Cyndaquil) Nombre: barbara garay Edad: 14 Cara MM: [[Archivo:Cara_de_Cyndaquil.png]] Personalidad: simpatica, amable aunque un poco timida Evolucion: si hasta quilava Firma: --[[Usuario:Meganium1530]] Prota 6 (eevee) Nombre: Ami Ichigawa Edad: 13 Cara MM: [[Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.png]] Personalidad: Es simpatica y muy valiente, se piensa las cosas 2 veces antes de hacerlas Evolucion: si hasta glaceon Firma: [[Archivo:Eevee_icon.png]][[Usuario:Yenthami|'''♥yen♥''']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'''♬Eon family the best♬''']][[Archivo:Eevee_icon.png]] 22:21 25 feb 2011 (UTC) Prota 7 (totodile) Nombre: Shadow alexanderson Edad: de 13 luego 14 Cara MM: [[Archivo:Cara_de_Totodile.png]] Personalidad: Amigable y simpatico con los amigos pero con los desconocidos es desagradable y frio Evolucion: Nop Firma:--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'''Shikamaru'']]'''''·'''''[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |'''"Niichan''']] 20:43 28 feb 2011 (UTC) Chica mala malevola mala (es la responsable de todo el problema) Nombre: Chatotia von Malosvile Edad: 1.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 pero parece de 19 :D Perso: Mala con M grande y enfasis cuetruple :3 Evoluciona: Si, obviamente a un guacamallo color escalarta de 15 quilos con problemas mentales <3 Cara MM: Adivina Fanny n_n [[User:Alex pokémon|'''''Alex...''''']][[Usuario Discusión:Alex pokémon|'''''hee? ''''']] 01:13 1 mar 2011 (UTC) Antagonista 1 (chic@, lider del equipo garra-oscura) Nombre: José Edad: 14 Cara MM: [http://images.wikia.com/pokeespectaculos/es/images/3/3d/Cara_seria_de_Riolu_.png [[Archivo:Cara_de_Torchic.jpg]]] Personalidad: Es serio pero si lo conocen llega a ser muy divertido Evolucion: Si hasta Blaziken Firma:'''[[Usuario:AbsolMagicLover|¡¡Cotillea mi usuario aquí!! x3]]''' · [[Usuario Discusión:AbsolMagicLover|'''¿Alguna novedad? x3''']] 21:05 28 feb 2011 (UTC) Antagonista 2 (chic@, parte del equipo garra-oscura) Nombre: Rio Rave Edad: 14 Cara MM: [[Archivo:Cara_seria_de_Riolu_.png]] Personalidad: Es serio pero si lo conocen llega a ser muy divertido Evolucion: Si y logico que hasta lucario XD Firma: [[Archivo:ToonsHero_Joe.png]][[Usuario:Yoh.:.|↘•̊KevV 愛]][[Usuario_Discusión:Yoh.:.|•̊Message•̊]][[Programa de Toonterias 2|↗光]][[Archivo:Yoh_Solo_Uso_de_Yoh_Mini.png]] 21:01 28 feb 2011 (UTC) Antagonista 3 (chic@, parte del equipo garra-oscura)(Shinx) Nombre: Jesús Diamond Edad: 14 Cara MM: [[Archivo:Cara_de_Shinx_hembra.png]] Personalidad:Es valiente,duro y fuerte quiere irse del quipo malvado porque no le pagan suficiente ¬¬ xD Evolucion: si,hasta su ultima etapa Firma:[[Usuario:Zoroark mix|'''Zoro...Darkk''']] · [[Usuario:Zoroark mix|'''=La oscuridad te persigue''']] 15:29 2 mar 2011 (UTC) Secundarios de aqui en adelante, no hay limite de personajes, estos ayudaran a los protas en bastantes situaciones... solo pueden elegir los pokemon de la lista de arriba Puestos sin limite...=